


Break Me Out

by gemspegasus



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inmate 78, Missing Scene, OW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale from the POV of Chris Larabee's colt 45 gun while he was in the mercantile of the town of Jericho during the episode, "Inmate 78."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me Out

Break Me Out

 

Was his partner badly hurt and alone, again? Was his partner still alive?"

The last time he had seen Chris, Chris was terribly bloodied and beaten nearly unconscious.

One of Chris's attackers had wrestled him out of Chris's tight grasp. The man had clasped him by his bone grip and handed him butt first to that spineless sheriff Quince.

Sheriff Quince in turn had given him to the woman Jesse who had promptly sold him to the proprietor of the mercantile.

He banished this disturbing recollection as he sullenly submitted to the proprietor who had cleaned him every couple of days since he had been brought to the store. Afterwards, he once again settled uncomfortably against the hard wooden paneling amid other items shanghaied from their owners such as the aloof silver tray nearby. The Colt 45 admitted to himself that he longed for his friends, even Derry, the little derringer which Ezra carried hidden under his jacket. Also sorely missed was the black gunbelt studded with silver conchas* which had been his usual resting place for the last several years. He glowered at the clear pane sealing him inside of this glass prison but to no avail. His friends always said that his bark was worse than his scowl and that he should leave the glaring to Chris, his partner.

It had been too long since he had seen Chris or any of Chris's friends and the Colt 45 brooded over Chris's fate.

The heavy tread of footsteps and the vibrations of voices penetrated the walls surrounding him.

It was the cowardly Sheriff Quince.

He gave the proprietor a black bag which looked like the one that Chris's friend, Nathan carried on occasion.

"Are you a healer's bag?" the Colt 45 asked the bag as it was placed inside the glass prison too.

"I am. I was forcefully taken away from my doctor and brought to this place. Can you help me escape from here?" replied the medical kit.

The Colt assured the healer's bag, "We'll figure a way to get out of here." He then fell silent as the shadow of the proprietor passed over him.

Several days later, near midday, the Colt 45 once again heard footfalls and voices but paid them no heed. He thought it was Sheriff Quince and his men again. He knew he was wrong when he heard the black bag grumble as it was set upon the counter. He froze in astonishment as a familiar voice floated around him.

"Some salt, sugar…"

'Buck was here. Maybe Chris was with him.' If they weren't together, the Colt 45 was sure Buck would take him to Chris. But how could he get Buck to see him?"

"This is one hell of a store, mister. A complete medical kit."

Nathan was here too.

"And some very fine haberdashery, I might add."

Ezra was also here as well.

The Colt cried out, "Buck, Nathan, Ezra…I'm here. Get me out. Get me to Chris." but his voice was silenced by the glass walls surrounding him.

However, a few moments later, Nathan peered through the glass pane and recognized him.

Nathan spoke and said, "Say, Buck..."

Buck answered him with a, "Yeah?" and strolled over to stand across from Nathan…across from him.

Nathan pointed down at him and said, "That look familiar?"

Buck looked down at him and then back up and yelled, "Come over here. I said come over here!" while he threw an apple at the proprietor.

The proprietor hurried over and a, "yes, sir," fell from his lips.

Buck was furious and ordered the proprietor, "Show me that gun. Show me the gun now!"

The flustered store owner stammered something about finding the keys and Buck answered him that he, Buck had the keys.

Buck then proceeded to smash the glass with his closed fist and shards of glass flew everywhere.

As he was snatched up into Buck's free hand, the Colt sighed…he was free now. Now where was Chris?"

Buck checked his grip and said, "That's Chris'."

The Colt 45 was then thrown across to Nathan who also checked his grip and confirmed it with a, "Yep."

At this, Ezra who had been holding onto the nervous proprietor stated, "Just a moment of your time, sir," and the gambler spun the proprietor in Buck's direction.

As Buck pressed the store owner for answers about the gun and Chris's whereabouts, Nathan tucked him into the waist of his pants.

Nathan strode up to Buck and pulled the irate man off of the scared proprietor.

Ezra was a step behind Nathan when Ezra's glance fell upon the black healer's bag still sitting upon the counter.

The gambler inquired about how the store owner had acquired the medical kit.

At the answer he received, Buck told Nathan to bring along the kit because they might need it for Chris.

The Colt 45 now knew with a certainty that he would be with Chris again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Seven don't belong to me. I'm only saddling them up for a 'ride' or 7. I will return them to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy and John Watson when we're done. Not mine. No copyright infringement intended. This was written for fun only. No profit made.  
> A'N's: Ficlet inspired by egorstandish's challenge #6 gun at 7men1destiny. Third story in the 10 Mag 7 Challenge Table found here.   
> Another ficlet experimenting with a POV from an object used by one of the seven. *Perused from Zeke Black's Magnificent Seven Handbook.  
> Spoilers: S1 episode, "Inmate 78." Some dialogue lifted directly from the episode.   
> Status: Complete


End file.
